This invention is directed to a bird feeder and more particularly to a bird feeder of novel construction which simultaneously accomplishes several common objectives of bird feeders in general. One such common objective is to produce a feeder which successfully denies easy access to undesirable, i.e., aggressive, bird species such as blue jays, starlings, and grackles yet permit relatively easy access for feeding to more timid and generally considered desirable species such as chickadees, titmice, and finches. Bird feeders which successfully accomplish this objective are known and include those which suspend a seed container beneath a cover and regulate the spacing between the respective upper and lower portions thereof such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,308 issued July 1978 to the present applicant. Despite the usefulness of such known feeder constructions, there is a desire on the part of those who enjoy feeding and watching birds to utilize various uniquely constructed feeders in an attempt to enhance the enjoyment of such activity and in an attempt to attract a wider variety of bird species. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to such a uniquely constructed bird feeder which achieves the selective feeding of smaller, less aggressive bird species while discouraging or preventing the feeding of larger more aggressive species.
Another commonly encountered problem in the utilization of bird feeders is that many constructions are susceptible to having the seed placed therein blown out of the seed tray or container by the wind. This undesirably results in the scattering of the seed on the ground where it is either wasted or available to larger generally less desirable bird species and to squirrels and other pests. Accordingly, a further object of the present invention is the provision of a bird feeder which protects the seed feeding tray thereof from being blown away by the wind.
The above indicated as well as other desirable objectives are accomplished by the present invention by the provision of a bird feeder comprising a seed tray having a seed distribution and bird feeding surface, a peripheral surface surrounding said feeding surface and means for mounting said tray in a generally horizontal attitude, a cover forming a generally imperforate upper surface terminating in a lower terminal edge, said cover positioned above said seed tray with said terminal edge thereof in supporting contact with said seed tray peripheral surface, said cover including a bird access opening at one side thereof, said cover supported on said tray and freely rotationally movable with respect thereto such that said access opening is positionable on the downwind side of said feeder when in use position.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawing.